


Post-Show Love Story

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F, POV Second Person, Some angst, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, a LONELY gay mess, dia's a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: You're part of Hanamaru Kunikida's entourage.You're also her number one fan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> teehee i impulse wrote this

_ marulover98: OK, so if you work for her, then where are the pics _

 

You rolled your eyes. Another day traipsing about the Kunikida forums, dealing with fans of a lesser caliber than you. You were a moderator of the forum (and had put in several requests to become an administrator, which were foolishly denied), and yet people insisted on undermining your position. You opened a reply on the thread, rolling your shoulders and preparing to type your response for the millionth time.

 

_ OHanamaru: I’ve said this a thousand times. It’s part of my contract. EVERYBODY wants free pictures of Hanamaru Kunikida. I’m her entourage, not the paparazzi. Learn some tact. _

 

_ 00ZuraZuraZura00: take pics of backstage then, before a live performance _

 

_ OHanamaru: As much as I would love to do that and prove you wrong, you people are so stupid that you’d surely discount it somehow, so why waste my time? Listen: I work for Hanamaru Kunikida. Not sure how plainly you want me to put it. _

 

_ marulover98: -_- suuure _

 

You closed the thread. You were done for the night. It made no sense. Why did an angel like Hanamaru attract the  _ stupidest _ fans? Well, it was fine. At the very least, they loved her. Not as much as you did, but they loved Hanamaru, and you valued anybody who could do at least that. 

 

You looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. You hadn’t talked to Hanamaru in days, but that was natural. It wasn’t like you were some big member of Hanamaru’s crew, although the way you spoke about your job may have made it seem that way. You were simply another cog in the factory of Hanamaru Kunikida, going with the flow and doing your miniscule job. You knew you were mostly an errand girl, fetching water and snacks for the rest of the crew, but that didn’t matter to you. In the end, you were helping Hanamaru.

 

After moving around the forum some more, deleting messages and dealing out warnings to rowdy fans, you finally closed your laptop, preparing to go to bed. The life of an idol fan was a hard one.

* * *

You ate, slept and breathed Hanamaru Kunikida to the point where working for her was your job. It had been like that for years. You had started working for her about a year after her career blew up, but you had been a fan of her since you saw her singing anime covers on the internet. You had been dedicated to your job since the moment you stepped into the interview room. It surely wouldn’t last forever, although you wished it would. Really, a job with such hefty pay in such little time was a great way of paying off your student loans and saving money to buy your own house. You still had goals for yourself, including going back to graduate school and becoming a lawyer, but you would have to make that path for yourself.

 

Because as rich as your parents were, you hadn’t spoken to them in years.

 

It all started with your choice of career. You had been expected to take over the family business when you got older, but your drive was more powerful than your obedience, and you quickly ignored them in order to do what you wanted. That wasn’t all, though. Your breaks from college were tense enough, considering the fact that your parents disapproved of what you were doing there, but it got worse when you told them you were gay. Then, you weren’t even allowed to come home.

 

Hanamaru had been your light through all of that. You could listen to her soft voice through your headphones as you studied into the hideous hours of the night, knowing that you had no choice but to call your prison-like dorm a home. You could turn her music on and let her soothe you to sleep, instead of you crying over not seeing your little sister in months.

 

It was pathetic. You knew that. It wasn’t something you celebrated outwardly. Few people even knew that Hanamaru meant so much to you. Few people even knew you liked  _ idols. _ Your roommate in college was an idol fan like you (although she might have liked white rice just a little bit better). However, her side of the room had idol posters plastered all over it, while yours was bare.

 

At least you could say you loved Hanamaru Kunikida on the internet, though.

* * *

You kept every interaction with Hanamaru tucked in the pocket of your brain, reaching in and picking out a particular event if it pleased you. One that you constantly went back to was the night after a show, where Hanamaru was back in her dressing room and you were tying loose ends up around the stage. You weren’t the only one doing so, but you were the one doing the most. You were a jack of all trades: putting up sound gear, taking down light fixtures...a lot of stuff that technically wasn’t your job, but you made it so.

 

Still, Nico Yazawa always found a way to make it seem like you were fucking up.

 

“What are you doing?!  _ Light _ crew can take down the lights,” Nico hissed. 

 

You were high up enough on the ladder to easily scowl deeply and wipe it off without being noticed. Nico was not the person to piss off, since she was higher on the totem pole than you could ever dream of being, but you weren’t too happy with her. You respected her as a Hanamaru Kunikida fanーshe was one of the few people who knew you were a fan, and, admittedly, she had you matched blow for blow when it came to Maru triviaーbut you did not respect her as a person. It might have been some type of projection of self-hate, because many people on the crew had compared you and Nico to each other. The only thing you saw between you two that was similar was your fiery personalities, but your personality came from drive, while hers seemed to be sheer spite.

 

You took your time taking the light fixture down, then tucked it under your arm and slowly descended from the ladder. Nico had her arms folded. “I didn’t have any other particular duty assigned to me, so I figured I would help wherever I could,” you said, as blandly as possible.

 

“Kunikida-sama wants some water.”

 

“Makes sense that she would, after such a great show. She should keep her voice nice and clear...that was a great performance, no?” As nasty as Nico was, you were in a fairly good mood, and wouldn’t have minded some idol banter right then. However, it suddenly clicked for you. “Wait. You want  _ me _ to bring her water?”

 

“Figure it out.”

 

Nico didn’t have to say another word. After dashing to put away the fixture you had taken down, you went to fetch a bottle of water. Then, you decided to take it a step further, grabbing a bag of mini-pretzels. You knew Hanamaru was a big eater. That wasn’t a bit of idol trivia, either. The entire crew had delivered her enough snacks to know that she was perpetually hungry.

 

Taking deep breaths on the way, you dodged other members of Hanamaru’s entourage as you made your way to her dressing room. Finally, you were there. The door was cracked open, but the two security guards in front of it made sure that she was safe. You didn’t have to flash your ID badge to them, since they knew you pretty well by then. You walked right into the room, water and pretzels in hand. You had never seen Hanamaru post-show before, even after three years of being on her crew. Instead, you were too busy on cleanup crew.

 

The image you got wasn’t what you were expecting. You weren’t sure  _ what _ you were expecting, but you weren’t expecting Hanamaru to be reading and pigging out on a box of donuts.

 

She looked up at you, her tongue darting out to snatch some chocolate frosting from the corner of her lip. That was a magical moment. One short second of eye contact with Hanamaru Kunikida. It was far too short, because her eyes quickly moved to the bag of pretzels in your hand. You were suddenly feeling silly. She already had a snack...

 

However, she simply swallowed the mouthful of donut she had and cheered. “More snacks! You guys spoil me, zura!”

 

You chuckled nervously. Was it really okay to converse with her so normally, as if she weren’t an angel dropped from the heavens? “A-ah, yes, I...thought you might be a little hungry.”

 

“Starving,” she exclaimed, putting a bookmark in her book and closing it. She waved you over, and you approached her. She was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, the donuts sitting next to her as if they were her best friends. You handed her the pretzels and water bottle, and she took them both gratefully, taking large gulps of water. You couldn’t help wishing  _ you _ were that bottle.

 

“Enjoy, Kunikida-sama.” You bowed, then prepared to take your leave.

 

You heard Hanamaru splutter, and you turned around quickly, somewhat praying that you would have to perform CPR. She was choking on her water, but seemed to recover quickly, even laughing at herself. “Haha, sorry! I had to catch you, zura. You’re always moving so fast! What a busy little bee.”

 

“‘A-always’...?”

 

“Yeah! Don’t think I haven’t seen you,” Hanamaru said, waggling her finger at you. She patted the couch on the side of her that didn’t have the donut box atop it. You felt dizzy, but you sat anyway. God, were you really sitting next to her?! “There’s a lot of people on the crew! It’s crazy! They’re all here for me!” Your heart melted. She was so  _ humble. _ What an angel. “But, anyway, you stick out like a sore thumb. I mean, everybody works hard, but you’re all over the place! Doing this, doing that...bringing me pretzels.”

 

Hanamaru opened said pretzels, then nodded towards the donut box with a questioning look. You were really hungry. The crew usually went out to dinner after a show, but they were at a large venue, and they had to pack everything up first. Still, you declined politely. “It’s just all part of the job.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. But you’re so passionate. I just wanted to say thanks, zura. And, also...” Hanamaru flushed. You weren’t used to seeing her embarrassed. You leaned forward, and she shrugged with one shoulder. “I-I wanted to ask your name. Like I said, there’s a lot of you guys...”

 

“Oh! That’s understandable! There’s no reason for you to burden yourself with learning the names of all of us,” you insisted. Then, you remembered her original question. But, goodness, your heart was beating so fast. What the hell  _ was _ your name...? Oh, yeah. “It’s Dia Kurosawa, by the way.”

 

Hanamaru mouthed it. You watched her lips as she did, then watched as she popped another pretzel between them. She chewed and swallowed carefully, then smiled at you. “Dia-chan...Maru’s gonna keep checking in on you, alright? You work so hard! Hey, do you want a raise, zura? I could probably do that. Somehow.”

 

You didn’t know how to tell Hanamaru that you would work for her in exchange for a warm jar of piss as long as you got to be near her. Instead, you just laughed weakly and shook your head. “Nonsense. Just...keep doing a good job. You were great tonight.”

 

“So were you. Thanks for the snack!”

 

You nodded. You had a lot more that you wanted to say, but Nico would probably tear you in half if you took any longer than you needed to. “I still have some work to do, so...er...”

 

“Say no more, zura. Do your best!”

 

You promised her you would, then took your leave. 

 

_ God strike me down if I break that promise, _ you thought.  _ God strike me down... _

* * *

A couple of weeks after that day, you were on the forum again, scrolling through a recent thread that had theories on when Hanamaru’s next album was dropping. Interesting stuff, but it was all wrong. They had some really good ideas, though. As you scrolled, you came across a comment from your mortal enemy.

 

_ marulover98: why don’t we just ask ohanamaru-sama, since they work for hanamaru-sama and all. they MUST know about her next album right? _

 

You cracked your knuckles. You wouldn’t violate Hanamaru’s trust by releasing information like that, but you would find a way to dangle your position over that loser’s head somehow. However, as if your conscience was making one last effort to stop your act of pettiness, there was a knock at your door. You sighed. For once, you all weren’t on one of the tour buses, but instead, in a hotel. Hanamaru’s next performance was overseas, so you all were taking a plane ride the next day, but no overnight drives were required.

 

And yet, someone still insisted on disturbing you.

 

You ignored it, going back to formulating your response, but your visitor was insistent. You slammed your laptop shut and went over to the door, frowning deeply. 

 

You opened it to see Hanamaru, rocking back and forth on her slippered heels. 

 

“K-Kunikida-sama,” you wheezed. It was ten at night! Why was Hanamaru Kunikida knocking on your door at ten at night?! “I...I...”

 

“I woke you up, didn’t I? Oh, darn...”

 

“No, no, I was just on my laptop, doing some things. But, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

 

Hanamaru shrugged. “I told you I’d come check on you,” she said, a bit sheepishly. Something about her tone told you there was more than that. You waited for her to continue, but she didn’t, so you just stepped aside questioningly. She smiled and walked in, jumping onto your bed like it was hers. 

 

You didn’t sit back down, feeling like you would be intrusive. Instead, you stood in the middle of the room, watching Hanamaru carefully. She was fidgety. “Are you alright, Kunikida-sama? How are  _ you _ doing?”

 

Hanamaru sighed a deep, soulful sigh, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. “Okay. I’m a little worried, zura.”

 

Your panic levels rose. You had to help her, of course. Pushing the alarming thought of her being alone with you in your bedroom out of your head, you sat next to her, although a couple feet away. “About what?”

 

“This is only gonna be my second time in America,” she said nervously. She crossed her legs, and your breath hitched when you caught a glimpse of her panties beneath her robe.  _ Focus, Dia... _ “But, it’s not really foreign fans that I’m worried about, zura...it’s more like, if more people like me, there’s more people to disappoint. I really worry about disappointing my fans, zura. I didn’t expect this many people to like me...’cause I’m just Maru, after all.”

 

“‘Just Maru’?! You’re...” You almost went on a tangent, trying to convince her how lovely she was, but you reeled yourself in. “You’re doing very well, Kunikida-sama.”

 

“But it kinda sucks, at the same time. I’m not used to it, y’know? People see idols and think they’ve gotta be perfect. And I know I’m not, zura. But I still try really hard to be! But sometimes I wanna quit trying to be all perfect. I wanna break the rules, zura!”

 

You laughed at the raw determination in her voice. Still, what she was saying was sad, and you knew it very well. Idol culture had its downside: the fans could sometimes be known as purists. You weren’t one of those fans. You respected the idols for who they were, and you wanted to let Hanamaru know that. “I know your career matters to you, Kunikida-sama. But I also don’t want you to lose yourself in all of this.” You thought back to your parents, and what they wanted you to be. You spent years trying to shape yourself into what they wanted...and it didn’t work. “Your real fans will love you for who you are, and the ones who don’t aren’t worth having. We’ll always have your back.”

 

“You really sound like you’re speaking from the heart, Dia-chan,” Hanamaru said. There was a teasing tone in her voice that you had never heard before. The smirk on her face was new to you, too. Was there another side to Hanamaru that people didn’t see...?

 

“W-well, that should just be common sense, right? Being yourself, and all,” you explained.

 

“What’d you mean by ‘we’, though? ‘We’ll always have your back’? Who’s we, zura?”

 

You dug your nails into your thighs. You were caught. “Okay, I...I’ll be honest, I’m a big fan of yours,” you admitted. How embarrassing...you had to change the subject, immediately. “So, that’s why you should listen to me when I say that the people who love you for you will love you no matter what you do.”

 

She seemed to have dropped your shameful admission, instead looking around the room in thought. You watched her; after all, you had to take advantage of every minute with Hanamaru that you had. Finally, she said, “So, you wouldn’t mind if I did some bad things sometimes, zura? If I just did what I wanted, even if I shouldn’t?”

 

“Absolutely not. You’re very talented, and I don’t think anything can change that.”

 

“Good to know,” she said, right before grabbing the collar of your t-shirt and pulling you into a kiss.

 

For a moment, you felt like you had left your body, like you had went somewhere else. It was a pleasant feeling, but the only feeling more pleasant than that was being brought back down to Earth, where Hanamaru was slipping her tongue into your mouth and you were letting her. You were a dominant lover, but Hanamaru easily washed all of that away, holding you close and biting down on your lip. Everything was  _ hot. _ Her lips, her tongue, her hands, the place between your legs. But you didn’t pull away. Even in the middle of being hornier than you had ever been, you thought logically enough to know that pulling away would scare her off.

 

Instead, you weathered the storm, waiting until she pulled back for breath. You were both panting hard. She was looking at you with wild eyes, as if she wanted to pounce on you. However, she didn’t. Hanamaru watched you, waiting for you to make the next move.

 

You kissed her again.

 

That time, you pulled her into your lap, surprised by how good her weight felt against you. It brought you no real pleasure physically, but you were pleased to know that she was on top of you,  _ with _ you. You felt her adjust, but you didn’t pull away to see what she was doing. After a couple of moments, you felt it: the warmth of her pussy was seeping through her panties, right on your bare thigh. 

 

Hanamaru started to grind against you. It was utterly dirty, so shameless and filthy, and you loved it. She was humping you slowly at first, but that small taste of pleasure wasn’t enough. She pressed her hips down harder, gasping into your mouth. Hanamaru pulled away and tossed her head back, exposing her neck. You took the opportunity that was handed to you, gratefully, but paused when your lips hit her neck. “What if somebody sees a mark?”

 

“I want them to,” she panted. That was good enough for you. If push came to shove, the makeup department could handle it somehow. You gladly began to bite at her throat, even more encouraged by her yanking at the hair on the nape of your neck. “D-Dia-chan...you’ve gotta do something for me. I’m going crazy.”

 

You wondered how many nights she’d spent horny with nobody to help her; you all had been touring for a while, and even when you weren’t, there was no time for her to go chasing lovers. You wondered if she had ever touched herself and thought of you. More importantly, you wondered how wet she was then, just from the heated kisses that you two had shared.

 

“Lift your hips, Kunikida-sama.” She obeyed, although reluctantly, her hips just barely hovering over your thigh. You traced the outline of her pussy lips through her panties, and she sucked in air through her teeth, gripping your shoulder. “You’re...you’re so wet,” you said, almost astonished by how aroused she was.

 

“I can’t help it! How else am I supposed to react when I’ve got a cute girl kissing me?” You would have killed to hear that kind of compliment from her any other time, but after actually hearing it, you were just embarrassed. More and more, you were starting to think that there was another, more naughty side to the humble little country girl that you had always seen Hanamaru as. That idea became even more solidified when she purred, “I’m tired of waiting, Dia-chan. Are you gonna fuck me?”

 

“Oh my God,” you breathed in disbelief. Hanamaru giggled at you. Were you dreaming? There was no way you were. It was all too real. You moved your hand up to the waistband of her panties, and when you dipped your hand in, you felt her slick coat your fingers. It was certainly real, you knew that. The way she shuddered when you touched her, it was real. You had to try your hardest to stay conscious.

 

Hanamaru’s body was saying the exact same thing as her words: she needed to be fucked. You had no choice but to appease her. It was your job to keep her satisfied, and you would do whatever you needed to make sure that was accomplished. Besides, you weren’t exactly reluctant to shag the most amazing idol on Earth (or, possibly, the galaxy).

 

Hanamaru’s insistent hip jerk told you that it was time to stop fooling around. You hadn’t expected her to be so urgent, but it only made you want to please her more. You speared her with two fingers, licking your lips as you watched her arch her back. Her cunt gladly clamped down on your fingers as you began to move them in and out of her. You had masturbated quite often, to the point where you were sure you would have known what the inside of a pussy felt like, but Hanamaru was something different. You were absolutely enamored with her, right then. 

 

Her robe was starting to slip off of her shoulders. The hand that you were using to steady her moved down to the loose tie she had done in her robe (so loose that you were wondering if she had came to your room just to get laid), and undid it deftly. Hanamaru was far too deep in her excitement to take it off herself, so you pushed it off, exposing her tits. You had longed to see her bare breasts for too long, and although the thoughts had disgusted you previously, you had lost any idea of shame. 

 

The reaction you got from simply swirling your tongue around the tip of her nipple was magnificent. She reached down and grabbed your wrist, trying to pull you closer. “Suck on them, Dia-chan, please,” she cried. “Please, please...”

 

You didn’t even waste your breath trying to calm her down, instead opting to work her up more by taking her nipple into your mouth. Her breaths grew heavier, her chest heaving inside of your mouth. You didn’t stop suckling, and your hand didn’t stop either. Hanamaru finally let go of your hand, instead wrapping her arms around you and reeling you in. She was almost smothering you in her bosom, but you didn’t mind. In fact, you were sure that dying in the middle of being suffocated by her lovely tits was probably your number one way to go.

 

The little roll of her hips told you that your fingers needed to work overtime, so you forced a third digit into her. Your fingers were slender but long, and you used their flexible shape to your advantage, feeling her out and trying to find a spot that would make her yell. Your teeth scraped against her nipple and she whimpered. You loved how responsive she was, telling you with both her movements and her mouth that she liked what you were doing. A bit daringly, you bit down gently on her breast, and she whispered your name.

 

You flexed your fingers a certain way, and Hanamaru released you from her tight embrace to grab your hand again. “Do that again! R-right there,” she said. Her voice sounded foreign to you when she was pleading, after seeing her sing on stage for so long, but there was even something melodic about the way she moaned. You couldn’t deny her, of course, so you did the same clever movement with your fingers, stimulating the same spot over and over again. Hanamaru started to tremble beneath your touch.

 

She was very talkative, whispering directly into your ear and telling you how good you were doing, how wonderful she felt, how close she was. You were quite sure your panties were ruined by then, with how much she was turning you on, but bringing your favorite idol to a place of ecstasy was somehow a better feeling than any orgasm you’d ever had. The only thing that mattered to you was the taste of her skin and the pressure of her hips on your hand.

 

Wanting to be thorough, you switched to her other breast, pleased to find that her other nipple was erect and begging for attention. You excitedly gave it to her, biting and sucking just as you had done with the other one. By then, her pussy juices were on your palm, threatening to drip down your wrist. You wanted to pull your hand away and taste her, but she still had your wrist in a death grip, as if you needed any more motivation to continue.

 

No, you were fine on your own, pressing your fingers into her hard and working your mouth tirelessly. Hanamaru was so close to consuming you, just as she had done from afar for years. But, now that you were actually  _ touching _ her, actually feasting upon her as you had always imagined doing, things were different. You really weren’t sure you’d ever be able to bounce back from loving that hard. Hell, you weren’t sure you  _ wanted _ to. The heat between you two was undeniable, somewhat addictive. You pulled off of her breast (somewhat reluctantly), then kissed her again, surprised by how easily she matched your energy.

 

Although Hanamaru was breathless, she still rose to the occasion, kissing you feverishly. She was panting and mewling into your mouth, with your talented fingers still coaxing noise after noise out of her. Hanamaru pulled away from you, although your lips followed her for a moment. You felt your gut coil even tighter when she said, “I’m going to come, okay? Don’t stop, Dia-chan. Don’t stop.”

 

She kept saying that, over and over, revealing to you just how desperately she needed her relief. Her hips grew more frantic, trying to fuck your hand more than your hand was trying to fuck her. You were fascinated, watching her carefully while still doing what she required of you. Her eyes locked with yours, and she cupped your cheeks, gazing at you intensely. The feeling that stare gave you made you wonder if it was possible to climax without being touched anywhere special, if she could bring you there with just one look.

 

You kept watching her, a silent requirement. She didn’t break eye contact, even as her body finally gave out. You could feel how hard her orgasm was hitting her from the way her knees were closing in tight around your thighs, from the way her cunt was tightening around your fingers. You could feel every bit of it, and you wanted nothing more than to make her feel it again and again and again. More of her honey dripped into your lap. You were almost amazed by how soaking wet she was, and so  _ warm, _ as if she were inviting you into her body.

 

You, as always, were unbelievably tenacious, so your hand didn’t stop even when she rested all of her weight against you because of exhaustion. You were about to go for her breast again, when she tapped your shoulder gently. You didn’t want to stop. In fact, you were tempted to beg her to sit on your face, although you weren’t one for begging. 

 

Still, in the end, you were subservient to her. Your fingers slipped out of her, but you hated the way they confronted the cold air. Hanamaru had the solution to your discomfort, taking your wrist and placing your fingers in her mouth. Her tongue was very careful in its movements, making sure to lick up every drop of her quim. When she finally released your fingers, you were pretty sure you were going to explode.

 

Her eyes were a little dizzy, glazed over but happy. “Thank you, Dia-chan. You sure know how to show a girl a good time, zura,” she giggled. You could do nothing but nod wordlessly. You felt like you were on another planet, as if  _ you _ were the one with a post-orgasm high, not her. “It must be your lucky day, right? You said you were a fan of mine.”

 

“Y-yes...thank you, Kunikida-sama.”

 

“You can just call me Maru,” she said, frowning at you. “It’s so weird being referred to like that, zura...”

 

You were amazed. Earlier, you had seen a more devilish side of her, but all of a sudden, she was right back to the sweet little country bumpkin. Both sides made you experience something that you could only call love. “Right...Hanamaru-san...”

 

“Close enough. Maybe only in private, though,” Hanamaru grinned. “So it can be our dirty little secret, zura.”

 

Did that imply that you two would be seeing each other more, or was that wishful thinking on your part? “Right. J-just in private.”

 

“Well, we’ve got an early morning flight, zura. I oughta head to bed,” she said, slipping her robe back on. You felt like you had just gotten whiplash. There was no way she was going to leave you in the lurch like that! No way! She must have spotted the incredulous look on your face as she stood, because she arched one of her eyebrows. There was that smug look again. She was doing it on purpose. “Unless you need something?”

 

“A-ah...no. Good night, Kunikida-sama. I-I mean, Hanamaru-san. Good night.”

 

There was a surprised look on your face, as if she had expected you to remind her that you hadn’t gotten off yet. Still, she just blew you a kiss and wished you good night before heading out of the door. As soon as the door shut behind her, you buried your face in your hands, sighing heavily. There was surely a long night of desperately masturbating ahead of you, but it definitely wasn’t your first when it came to Hanamaru Kunikida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was fast

Hanamaru stayed true to her word, checking in on you often. At first, your little rendezvous was nothing more than you getting her off in a variety of ways, whether it be eating her out in the back of the tour bus or giving her a jumpstart before a show. After a while, though, Hanamaru was just hanging around you for fun, teasing you or mothering you in alternation. The crew had picked up on you two getting closer, but Nico was the only one who bothered mentioning it.

 

You all were out to dinner, a couple of weeks after your first little tryst with Hanamaru. Everybody had taken their seats at the table, but Hanamaru seemed displeased. “Why do I have to sit next to bodyguards, zura? If anything happens, they can guard me just as well from across the table.”

 

Nico was the one who had made that seating arrangement, so she was the first to defend it. “Is there any reason why you _don’t_ want them to sit next to you?”

 

“Yup. Dia-chan’s supposed to sit next to me,” she said, folding her arms. You were embarrassed at first, but you felt a little streak of arrogance when you watched the shocked look hit Nico’s face.

 

Nico scoffed carelessly, but you could see that she was getting annoyed. “I-I don’t think that’s necessary, Kunikida-sama-”

 

“It’s not necessary, zura, but I want it.” As humble as Hanamaru was, she was also acutely aware of what position she was in, and knew that her demands would ultimately be met. And so, just like that, seats were being shifted, and you were on one side of Hanamaru while both of her bodyguards sat on the other. To your dismay (and slight thrill), she insisted on cutting up your salmon for you and feeding it to you by hand. Nico’s face was red the whole time.

 

When you all arrived back at the tour bus, Nico yanked you backwards as you were boarding to pull you to the side. “What’s your play, huh? Why’s she all over you?”

You shrugged. “Who am I to tell Hanamaru-san what to do?”

 

You calling Hanamaru by her given name was no slip of the tongue. No, it was just a surefire way to piss Nico off.

* * *

You were looking over one of your forum posts on your phone, and swore as you noticed that you had made a typo. The tour bus was a little bumpy, and there was no doubt your finger would slip once or twice, but that time, you hadn’t caught it. It was even worse when you were on mobile, since those damned keys were so small.

 

Before you could fix your error, your phone buzzed in your hand. Your heart skipped a beat. Was it Hanamaru? Every now and then, she would give you a call and invite you to her hotel room, rather than just barging into yours. Instead, it was a number you didn’t know. You looked at it for a moment, wondering if it was worth answering. You didn’t have to wonder too long. After all, who would be calling you if it wasn’t somebody you knew?

 

You quickly answered it, before the caller hung up. “This is Dia,” you answered, a bit clipped. You were in the middle of something important, of course.

 

“Onee-chan?”

 

On the other end of the line was a voice that was somehow still familiar and comforting to you, despite all of the bad memories associated with it. It was a voice that reminded you of hot, sticky summers on the beach, of green tea cookies and the first day of school.

 

It was your little sister, Ruby.

 

You wanted to hang up. There had been a time where you missed her so much that it made you sore, but you had managed to shove the memory of Ruby into the same category as the memory of your parents: “repress forever”. But, here she was, calling you, forcing a bad taste into your mouth. “Y-yes,” you replied.

 

Ruby sighed into the phone (or was it a sob?). “Oh, God. I-it’s really you. I’ve been looking, and looking, a-and I found your number in Papa’s phone, but you had changed it, and...I-I called your school to see if you were there, but you had graduated already, and...”

 

You bit your tongue. You had also wanted to repress the memory of you wiping yourself off the face of the Earth, but it seemed like that hadn’t worked all that well. You so badly wanted to hang up. “I graduated a year early.”

 

“Ha, yeah...th-that’s my sis...”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Silence.

 

What the hell did Ruby _want_ from you?

 

“S-so, where are you now? Like, living and stuff?”

 

“I travel for work,” you said. Ruby was an idol fan just like you, and you didn’t want to go into the conversation of working for Hanamaru.

 

You heard Ruby sniff. She was crying. You felt an urge right then, the urge to protect. It was a feeling you had had often for all of your life, but the urge that you felt to protect Ruby had turned into the urge to protect Hanamaru. You wanted to feel something more for Ruby, but after years of forcing yourself to forget her, of numbing yourself to the pain, you wouldn’t let yourself. “Onee-chan, please come home.”

 

There it was. The one plea you had hoped would make you feel _something._ But there was no doubt about it. You were never going back there. Ruby was only seventeen, surely still with your parents. There was no way you could communicate with her regularly and still lock those bad memories away. “I can’t right now, Ruby. You don’t get it.”

 

“I do,” she cried. “B-but, things will be different. Papa and Mama miss you. They’ve said it, I’ve heard them-”

 

“They didn’t miss me when they told me they never wanted to speak to me again,” you said, louder than you intended. You breathed a shaky sigh. It wasn’t Ruby’s fault. It wasn’t her fault. “I love you, Ruby. I never stopped. But...not right now.” Another sniff, and a sob to follow it. You couldn’t do that to her. Perhaps you didn’t feel the same thing you felt so long ago, but you were at least a decent human being. “You can keep my number, okay? And call me every now and then. And I’ll call you.”

 

Ruby’s tone wasn’t that much happier when she said, “But...I wanna see you.”

 

“I’ll figure something out.” Your throat was tightening. You were remembering things that you didn’t want to remember. “But I have to go right now. We’ll talk soon.”

 

Ruby was silent for a moment. You could tell she wanted to beg you to come home again. You were praying she wouldn’t, because your resolve was getting closer and closer to just breaking. “Okay,” she whispered.

 

You said your goodbyes, no matter how much you felt your heart begin to tear. You stored her number in your contacts, opened up your browser, and stared blankly at the homepage of the forums.

* * *

“Kurosawa-san! Pay attention!”

 

You were surprised that Nico noticed your gaze wandering. You all were going over the stage setup for the next show again, but you were hardly present. The phone call from Ruby the night before had left you in a haze, as if you were just going through the motions without knowing what they were. “I am. Keep going,” you urged, turning to look at your notes. You had written nothing but “piano”. There was supposed to be a piano on the stage, right...?

 

Before Nico could chew you out some more, there was a surprising interruption. You all were on the tour bus, and Hanamaru was supposed to be inside of the venue getting her makeup on. Instead, she was peeking into the tour bus, looking right at you. You had always thought stage makeup was a little too much, but on Hanamaru, it was perfect, although she only had on a little blush at that moment.

 

“Hi, Yazawa-san! I need Dia-chan, zura,” she chirped.

 

“Right now?” Nico sighed heavily, but didn’t argue. She was as whipped for Hanamaru as you were. In your zombie-like state, you couldn’t find any satisfaction in knowing that you were closer to Hanamaru than Nico would ever be. You stood up and walked out with Hanamaru. It was a little chilly outside, so you put your arm around her and rushed her into the venue.

 

You had expected her to make you sit with her while she finished getting ready, but instead, she dragged you to her dressing room. “You’re supposed to get your makeup done out there,” you said, jerking your thumb back out to the hallway.

 

“I know. But, I had to check in on you first.”

 

Her voice didn’t hold the sly little tone that she used when she wanted to be fucked, so you knew she wasn’t asking for sex. At the same time, her voice didn’t hold the casual conversational tone that she used when she was basically just saying “hello” to you. Her words were weighted. She knew something was wrong. “I’m fine. Just want the show to go smoothly...”

 

“Your lips look saggy, zura.”

 

“Could you please just say I’m frowning? That’s a little weird-”

 

“You’re changing the subject,” Hanamaru said, pouting. “What’s wrong? Has Yazawa-san been working you too hard? Should I lower her pay?”

 

You laughed. You felt like you were back in college, with Ruby on your mind and Hanamaru serving as your distraction. “Feel free to do so, but she’s not why I’m upset.”

 

“So, you _are_ upset?”

 

Whoops. “Uh...no. That’s not what I-”

 

“Is it something personal, zura? I’ll back off if you want, but...” She bit her lip. Was she really that worried about you? “I don’t like feeling like there’s something that I can do, but I just didn’t.”

 

You sighed, dragging your hands over your face. Truth be told, you needed to talk. It had been so long since somebody had asked you if you wanted to talk, if you were really okay. You had just been surrounded by people who hadn’t cared, or who had just assumed you were fine. “I’d like some advice,” you admitted. Hanamaru nodded vigorously, waving for you to continue. “Sometimes...things hurt. And you want to forget them, so you force yourself to make them go away. But then they’re coming back into your life, and you can’t force it down anymore.”

 

“Then, don’t.” You blinked. That was some shitty advice, truth be told. However, Hanamaru managed to surprise you when she continued. “That’s life, isn’t it, zura? There’s so much stuff we wanna avoid! Stuff we don’t wanna do! But we have to. Like, you have to get your flu shot, or go to the dentist.” She frowned a little bit in concentration, then laughed. “But, I guess whatever you’re talking about is worse than a flu shot or the dentist.”

 

You really hated the dentist, but, yeah, your current situation was a bit worse. “It-it’s my sister,” you finally said. There was no use in being vague. “I have a bad relationship with my parents. And I love my sister. She called me last night, and...I want to see her so bad, but I don’t want to bring up all those memories of them.”

 

“You can’t run forever, Dia-chan. I think I’m telling you stuff you already know.”

 

You nodded. “It’s nice to hear anyway. It makes it a little hard to deny my feelings, though...”

 

“You shouldn’t. Stuff like that eats away at you, y’know. It’s a terrible feeling that I’d hate for you to have. But I’ll always be here for you, whatever you decide to do,” Hanamaru said. That granted you some comfort. All of those years, all you had heard was “you’re a strong girl, you’ll make it through”. But now that somebody was promising to be by your side, you felt like you really could make it through. “Come to my room after the concert tonight, okay? I’ll fix you right up, zura. Or at least offer you a little distraction...”

 

That was different from what she usually said, and you were wondering if Hanamaru was finally going to grant you some relief. While touching yourself to the memory of her body was thrilling, it certainly wasn’t the same as being touched by her. “I will. If you won’t be too tired, that is. And...thank you for letting me vent like that.” The shame hit you quickly. As good as it felt to let it all out, you knew you were surely imposing...

 

“Oh, hush up, Dia-chan. You’re always saying silly stuff like that,” Hanamaru said, pinching your cheek. You scowled, but allowed yourself to be pinched. Did she really not mind you dumping your emotional baggage on her like that? “Maru’s gotta go finish gettin’ dressed, so I’ll see you after the show, zura. If you need me, give me a shout, okay? I don’t care if you’ve gotta run out on stage and whisper in my ear that you want a hug-”

 

“I certainly won’t be doing that,” you replied. Hanamaru was looking at you expectantly, so you gave in. “But, thanks for the offer.”

* * *

You had been in Hanamaru’s hotel rooms before, and the most striking thing about it was how she arranged her belongings around it. Even if she was only there for one night, you would walk into her room to see a picture of her and her family on the nightstand, some books strewn about the desk, her own personal blanket and pillow that she brought everywhere, and a couple of smooth, flat rocks. It felt like a home, warm and snug, which reminded you of Hanamaru’s humble beginnings. That night, however, brought a more painful memory: your old bedroom, right across the hall from Ruby’s, and late night movies and her falling asleep in your room and-

 

“Oh, Dia-chan, you’re here! Sorry, I was getting ready...”

 

You were seated in the swivel chair in the corner of the room, looking out of the window. When you turned around, you saw Hanamaru fussing with her towel. It seemed like she could hardly wrap it around her impressive bosom. _Oh, the problems of the privileged,_ you thought sourly. Still, you weren’t sure why she was fighting to keep it on. It was obvious what you two were about to do, and she usually wasn’t shy about getting it on without any distractions.

 

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting,” you said.

 

“Keep _me_ waiting? I’m doing this for you, zura. I was the one keeping _you_ waiting,” she laughed. As she came closer, you noticed that she still had a bit of makeup on, but it wasn’t the usual stage makeup. It looked like she had taken off the stage makeup, actually, and reapplied her own; some ruby red lipstick, a touch of blush. You clutched the arms of the chair. “I...I have a surprise for you. If you want it, zura...or we could just sit and talk.”

 

The distraction of sex was more than welcome. You would deal with your problems head-on the next day, just as Hanamaru had advised you to, but for right then... “I’d like to see my surprise, please.”

 

Hanamaru brightened. “A-okay! Get undressed.”

 

You flushed. You had never really had to undress when you were with Hanamaru, since your meetings were so...one-sided. She had never really seen your body before. You weren’t shy, but it was still something new, and you were rightfully anxious. You stood from your seat on the chair, while Hanamaru sat on the edge of her bed and swiftly crossed her legs. Then, she watched you.

 

You closed your eyes so you wouldn't see her hungry eyes, knowing they would deter you. You could feel her gaze burning a hole in your already-warm skin, but you didn’t dare open your own eyes, feeling out the buttons of your shirt by memory and undoing them. You listened to your own clothes hit the floor, leaving you bare in front of her. Afterwards, you finally opened your eyes, and she hit you with yet another surprise.

 

A bit more dominant than you had ever expected to see her, Hanamaru pointed to the floor in front of her. “You...want me to kneel there?”

 

“You got it, zura. Come on. I’ll make it worth your while.”

 

You sighed. You wanted to tell her that she was the only one you would submit to, but she had a knowing look on her face, as if she knew that was the case. Silently, you settled in front of her, on your knees and your hands in her lap.

 

Slowly, she uncrossed her legs and dropped her towel, revealing the strap-on attached to her.

 

You stared at it with a certain amount of reverence, but confusion dotted your face more than anything. “I feel like it would be easier for you to get this inside of me if I were up on the bed,” you said. Hanamaru shifted, and the purple shaft of the strap-on bounced cheekily in front of you.

 

It stilled when Hanamaru grabbed it at the base, chuckling. “Not so fast, Dia-chan. Don’t you wanna give ‘im a little bit of love?”

 

“What exactly do you gain from me fellating a piece of plastic?”

 

“Silicone, not plastic. Also, I gain a pretty good view, zura, that’s what I gain. Now, say ‘ah’...” You scowled, but complied, opening your mouth and allowing Hanamaru to slide the dildo inside of it. You tucked your hair behind your ears, prepared to give a slow, gentle tonguing, but Hanamaru had other ideas. Her hand grabbed the back of your head, and her hips lifted to thrust the dildo to the back of your throat. You gagged for but a moment, then quickly adjusted. Hanamaru sighed from above you. “You’re so good at this.”

 

When she released you, you pulled back only to take a breath before showing her what she wanted to see. You were already depraved, so why not do your best job at being Hanamaru Kunikida’s little consort? As if she had heard your thoughts, Hanamaru started to force the cock into your mouth again, essentially fucking your face. As dismissive as you had been of the concept earlier, you actually felt yourself getting wetter. You had never been handled so roughly, and had never gotten the chance to realize how fucking _hot_ it was. When had you ever been able to give yourself over like that before?

 

You were satisfied to see that the cock was covered with your saliva when you pulled off. You wiped your chin with the back of your hand, feeling acceptably sloppy. Hanamaru patted the bed, and you climbed up like an obedient dog, sitting in her lap. Hanamaru shook her head, using her hands to urge you onto your back. “Better view,” she said. You were getting deja vu. You had expected a night of being pleased, but it seemed like it was more like Hanamaru getting her own private show of you being embarrassed.

 

Your head was by the foot of the bed, giving you a perfect view of the door to the room. That was a small comfort for reasons that were unknown to you; knowing who was coming in or out of the room made you feel secure. Still, it made you feel anxious. As much as you liked knowing the “escape route”, you also knew that there was a possibility you two would get caught. There was no way Hanamaru’s guards would leave her alone for _too_ long, that early in the night.

 

Hanamaru only seemed to be focused on your body, a curious finger tracing from your neck to your hip. She had passed over your nipple a bit teasingly, smiling. “You’re cute, Dia-chan. I was waiting for you to tell me that you wanted me to fuck you. Don’t tell me you’re shy about your body, zura.”

 

“I’m not. I just...I like taking care of you,” you said. That was the truth, but also, you were never able to find it in yourself to ask for her to do you. You were bold and brash about anything else but that.

 

“But who’s taking care of you?”

 

You flinched at the caring tone in her voice. “We’re talking about more than sex right now, aren’t we?”

 

“We are.”

 

“Now’s not the time.”

 

“Now you’re suddenly proactive about getting what you want, huh? It’s cute. But...I just want to remind you that I’ve got your back.”

 

She had to stop saying stuff like that to you. You would break down if she didn’t. “I-I know.”

 

Hanamaru touched your thighs, one with each hand, then pouted at you. You thought she was done, but she kept going. “Even if you think nobody’s looking, or nobody cares-”

 

“I don’t think that, okay?!” The bitter tone in your voice obviously contradicted your words, but you were frustrated. For so long, you had desired somebody to reach out to you, but at the same time, you knew it made you weak. You were torn between your stubborn, isolated ways and the need to be cared for.

 

You prepared to apologize, but Hanamaru simply began to stroke your leg, looking down at you with a certain understanding. You closed your eyes. “We’ll talk later, alright? I hope I didn’t ruin the mood, zura.”

 

“No, you didn’t...I’m-I’m happy that you said those things to me,” you admitted. “But I just want-”

 

“A distraction?”

 

“Yes. Just for a little while.”

 

Hanamaru leaned over you, kissing you tenderly. You felt her hand touch yours briefly, and you laced your fingers with hers. Those were simple touches, from her lips and her hands, but you still felt the weight of them. They were an easy way for her to say that she loved you without saying it at all.

 

Your grip on her hand tightened when she pushed into you, and you broke your kiss to hiss through your teeth. It felt invasive, but in the good way, in the way that filled you up until you felt like you were going to burst from happiness. She halted, and you dug your nails into the back of her hand. “Don’t-please don’t-”

 

“Don’t stop? Or don’t keep going?”

 

You would have expected that to be a snarky kind of question, but she seemed to be genuinely concerned, her hand brushing hair out of your eyes. “Don’t stop,” you replied, your voice cracking from the pressure in your loins. “I want it all.”

 

Hanamaru moved every inch of the faux dick inside of you, just as you wanted, but a bit slower than you would have preferred. The advantage to that was being able to feel every bit of her, being able to relish every little move forward. “How’s that, Dia-chan? Like this?”

 

“N-no. I want it...I want it rough.”

 

Hanamaru kissed your jaw. You could smell the shampoo in her hair from the shower she had just had, you could feel the heat of her breath, and the beat of her heart (or was that yours?). It was a sensory overload in the best way possible. “So demanding, Dia-chan.” Part of you felt like an apology was in order, but Hanamaru seemed to be pleased by how out of hand you were getting. “Tell me more about what you want, hmm? So Maru can make sure to do you right.”

 

That wasn’t why she was asking. You were smart enough to know that she just wanted to hear you plead. Of course, you relented anyway. “I want it rough,” you repeated, that time nearly moaning. Hanamaru kept going at her slow, easy pace, dragging heat in and out of you at an excruciating pace. “I-I want you to wreck me.”

 

That wiped the smirk off of Hanamaru’s face, replacing it with a more lustful expression. There were no more teasing remarks, then. You were ready to get all of the frustration fucked out of you, sexual and otherwise, and Hanamaru was ready to deliver.

 

You felt the sharp sting of her nails clamping down onto your skin right before you felt her throwing her weight forward, pressing the dildo deep inside of you. Your back arched and you howled, but she didn’t stop. Her body was flush against yours, as if you two were just melting together. You felt her lips briefly ghost over yours, as if she were considering kissing you but wanted to hear your moans too much to actually do so.

 

Hanamaru was putting her all into fucking you as hard as you desired, leaving you only able to moan and claw at her skin. “You’re amazing, Dia-chan. So amazing. You’re doing so good,” Hanamaru cooed. She was slightly breathless, but you weren’t surprised; after all, her hips were moving at the speed of sound, thrusting into you so hard and quick that you could feel the moisture of your pussy splashing over the both of you. You felt both of your bodies becoming slick from sweat, but you only held her closer, releasing her hand to wrap your arms around her in a desperate bear hug. “More?”

 

You just nodded, beyond words by then. She was hitting every part of you that made you scream, without even trying. It only got better when she forced your legs farther back, reaching deeper inside of your cunt. “Hanamaru! H-Hanamaru, that’s...” You sighed shakily, trying to stop yourself from losing it completely.

 

That task only got harder when you looked up at Hanamaru, who had raised herself up again and was looking down at you. Her honey-brown hair was sticking to her forehead, her crimson lips parted in an expression that screamed _lust._ More importantly, she was looking down at you with such a strong affection that you could easily see it as a means of telling you how good it felt to be fucking you, but you knew it was more than that. Even then, you felt yourself getting hotter at the sight of it.

 

Her hands wandered back to your breasts, but you obediently kept your legs in the same position that she pushed them into. She surprised you by how rough she was with your breasts, particularly your nipples, twisting them ruthlessly. “You like it rough like that?” She must have noticed the blissed out expression on your face from her brutal treatment.

 

“I-I didn’t know you could b-be like this,” you gasped. As if to prove just how brutal she could be, Hanamaru hit your sweet spot particularly hard, grinning as she did.

 

“I guess that means you _do_ like it, then.”

 

“Like” was an understatement. You couldn’t get enough of it. You took every thrust with gratitude, but still hungered for more, moving your hips as much as you could manage to. Another plea was on the tip of your tongue, begging to escape and bring more pleasure to your burning loins.

 

You were stopped in your tracks when you heard a knock at Hanamaru’s door, but Hanamaru didn’t take any pause at all. She huffed in the direction of the door, telling you that she noticed it, but otherwise gave no indication that she did. “Mmph...w-wait, Hanamaru, there’s-”

 

“I know. I don’t care,” she said. A mixture of panic and pleasure shot through you. You were likely to be caught in the act, or at least heard, but in an unusual turn of events, you found yourself getting more turned on than you were before.

 

Through the door, you heard the unmistakable sound of Nico’s voice. “Kunikida-sama! What's all the noise in there?”

 

You tried to stifle your cries by biting into your hand, but there was no stopping you from crying out Hanamaru’s name. Hanamaru’s cock, however fake, was stimulating you to the point where you might have passed out had you not felt so damn alive. “H-Hanamaru, she'll hear me, you have to stop...!”

 

“So what, Dia-chan? Then everybody will know who you belong to,” Hanamaru said, licking her lips at the very idea. “Say my name, Dia-chan. Nice and loud, hm?”

 

You couldn't resist. You were riding the high of your excitement for as long as you could, even if your common sense told you to do otherwise. At first, you only whispered her name, but then you grew louder. “Hanamaru,” you moaned, your toes curling. “More, please...please, give me more!”

 

The knocks got louder, and so did your screams of pleasure. Hanamaru was thrusting with all she had by then, your body jerking every time she gave you more of her lovely touch, however indirect. Goading you, she said, “Go and come, Dia-chan. You've been waiting for me to fuck you like this, huh?”

 

“God, yes,” you breathed. Your eyes were nearly rolling back in your head. “Yes, yes, I want it, I want it! More!”

 

Hanamaru didn't hesitate, grabbing your legs and dragging you closer. You tugged at her hair, ignoring Hanamaru’s visitor with no issue. The heat inside of you was building, building, building, and you were all too eager for it to all collapse so you could finally get the release that you had been waiting for.

 

Hanamaru must have felt your climax rushing in; you had turned away, but she forcefully grabbed your chin, making her meet your eye. You were quickly reminded of the intense eye contact you had made with her when you first made her orgasm, which only made you even more excitable. “Good girl, Dia-chan. So good,” Hanamaru praised, her hips slowing as your body convulsed. She kept her eyes on you, almost obsessively, biting her lip as she watched your face twist. You knew you looked a mess by then, but Hanamaru was enjoying the show regardless.

 

You weren’t even sure when exactly the knocking at the door stopped, but you didn’t care. The pounding of your heart was probably far too loud for you to have heard it, anyway. Hanamaru rested her weight on you, the strap-on still buried inside of you. Her hand stroked your hair. It was a bit too motherly for you, but at the same time, Hanamaru’s fingers still held the touch of a lover. You were exhausted, but you still managed to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth and throw an arm around her.

 

Still, although you felt like you were about to pass out on the spot, you had the duty of reciprocation to worry about (although Hanamaru had neglected that duty for God knows how long). “Do you want me to do something for you?”

 

Hanamaru sighed. “Call your sister, please."

* * *

Both you and Hanamaru were exhausted when you boarded the tour bus the next morning. The night before was probably the longest you had spent with her, and you had learned a bit more about your sexual interests than you had ever wanted to know. More than that, you were lavished with love all night long, no matter who was giving or receiving. You were too stubborn to apologize for forcefully rejecting her affections early on in the night, but once again, something told you that she understood.

 

Hanamaru had went into her room of the tour bus as soon as you both got on, flopping on the bed and conking out. That left you alone with her bodyguards, who were boredly waiting for the bus to pull off. Slowly, the crew began to filter in, all in various forms of unrest. _That’s the tour life,_ you thought, although you and Hanamaru were sleepy for much different reasons.

 

Nico boarded last, still donning a facial mask. Really, she was so vain that you would have thought _she_ was the idol on the bus, not Hanamaru. She passed by you on her way to lay on the couch, and the fire in her eyes told you that she knew exactly what you and Hanamaru were doing in the hotel the night before. You gave the friendliest smile and wave that you could manage as she passed.

 

Nico and Hanamaru weren’t the only ones making their way back to bed, apparently. Before you knew it, the only people awake on the bus were you and the driver. You were tired too, and the urge to go climb in bed next to Hanamaru was surely great. However, you had some business to attend to.

 

You took out your cellphone, avoiding the forums for once and going straight to your contacts. Ruby’s name looked comfy cozy in there, as if she belonged in your life. You called, wondering what time it was in her part of Japan. It was early, you knew that.

 

Still, she answered after the second ring. “Hello? Onee-chan?”

 

“Hi, Ruby. It’s me.”

 

“I’m happy to hear from you again,” she said, her voice hopeful but nervous.

 

You laughed softly, trying to keep your voice down. “I’m happy to hear from you, too. I’m...I’m glad you found me, Ruby. I want us to talk more often. I’ve been thinking about our conversation, and...I miss you, Ruby.”

 

“I miss you, too!” She was practically screaming into the phone. You couldn’t help smiling. She hadn’t changed a bit, had she? If you really thought about it, you hadn’t changed much either. “So, you’ll come s-see me, right? Please?”

 

That was a concept you had been mentally avoiding for so long. The thought terrified you: going back home, only to be given the same scornful response that you had gotten before. What if you had let your past go, only to have it come back to bite you? Then, you thought about what you had felt before. Aloneness, hopelessness, with your only escape being Hanamaru Kunikida. And, in a way, she still was your escape, but that time, she was reaching out to you. You didn’t have to be alone. Even if you wanted to be, you never would.

 

“Yeah. I’ll come see you, Ruby.”

* * *

Hanamaru snored gently next to you, a rather noisy sign that her show had went well. She had long since tempted you into sleeping in her bed every night, not caring who saw. Part of you felt worried, but the other part couldn’t pass up a good ol’ Kunikida cuddle.

 

While she was out like a light immediately, you were, by habit, up into the later hours on your computer, browsing the forums. There was a thread about Hanamaru’s latest show already, with hundreds of responses. You scrolled through them, and, of course, one user’s reply caught your eye: marulover98.

 

_marulover98: @OHanamaru why dont you tell us how the show went at your “job” today? were DYING to know_

 

Hanamaru’s snoring stopped, and you looked down at her reflexively, waiting to hear it resume. She rolled over to face you, her face pressed against your thigh. If you weren’t mistaken, there was a smile on her face...and it quickly spread to yours.

 

_OHanamaru: Oh, you know. Business as usual._

**Author's Note:**

> there's another part but i figured it was worth putting in a second chapter. inb4 i do this like i did I'm Your Villain and don't finish for a month LMAOOO
> 
> EDIT: WOOT it didn't take a month


End file.
